


Give It Up

by withthepilot



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach knows he's been found out; he can't bring himself to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It Up

"This ends today," is what Chris tells Zach as he digs strong fingertips into the ridges of the older man's hipbones, pushes him harder against the wall. Zach's been lazy, reckless, leaving his phone out and unlocked, full of dirty text messages; his inbox always open on his laptop, rife with filthy chat logs and e-mails with subject lines like "u free 2nite?" and "keep weds open." So far, the text-speak and rampant lack of capitalization haven't bothered him, not one bit.

He hasn't been himself. And yet he's never felt so _good_.

Still, when Chris is pressing into him like this, teeth sharp on Zach's vulnerable lips, he feels he can do this, yes; he can give it all up. He can say goodbye to the soft ringlets his fingertips have come to memorize in texture and weight, the cloudy yet intelligent eyes that enjoy taunting him from below when Anton sinks to the floor and takes Zach onto his tongue. It's become a habit and a bad one, at that. Chris' resentment comes with good reason—Zach takes greater care in hiding his nail biting than he does his infidelity.

Chris deserves his anger, deserves to dole out punishment. Zach presents his throat, knowing his lover will get to it eventually. The marking is swift and sweetly painful; it makes his knees tremble. He spreads his thighs as he utters his promises, rocks his hips until Chris believes. Yes, he thinks, he can do this.

Still, the very next evening, he goes out searching, knowing what he seeks to find has a street address, a name; a bed that smells of both generic shampoo and designer body spray, pillows adorned with errant, curled brown wisps. This is what he wants: the supple, silken skin; the yearning hands that grasp at him, often clumsy but always so sure.

 _One more night_ is what Zach tells himself as he pushes into the heat of that young, quivering body. He would say it to Anton too, but this one's a lie that Zach can't sell.


End file.
